It's Not a Question, But a Lesson Learned in Time
by imtakingallyoudownwithme
Summary: First of the trilogy. Natalie Williams has a chance encounter to travel with the Ninth Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack. When she takes it, she experiences many wild adventures, the memories which will last a lifetime. There will be romance... eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, and welcome to the story! I hate writing introductions but here we go...

Without giving away too much of the plot, the main character is eighteen, just finished College (High School/Secondary College for those who live outside the UK, which includes me, don't worry) and her timeline is based in 2010.

HOWEVER! The story will be based in series one, which means that it will feature the ninth doctor to begin with, for all intents and purposes majority of the time it will be 2005, and there will be Rose, and there will be Captain Jack. This is all possible because, you guessed it. WIBBLY-WOBLY TIMEY WIMEY!

In all seriousness, I wanted to do something different rather than just start at the episode "Rose" and re-hash it all to include my character. It also gives younger Doctor Who fans the chance to relate to the character, as it's a bit closer to home.

That's all I really have to say now without giving too much of the plot away.

I will say this though: this story will be a triology. It's going to be more "M" rated than the PG rating the show has, so kind of like Doctor Who as if it aired Torchwood style. If this isn't your thing turn back now, but I will say right now there will be no outright sex scenes. So I guess if that's also your thing turn back now, but I will have enough mature things in here to keep a crude crowd happy.

Alright now I am rambling, so here's the story, and if there's anything else I need to add I'll include it later.

Title Credit: Good Riddance (Time of your Life) - Green Day. All three parts of the trilogy will have lyrics taken from this song as the title.

* * *

_Let's hang out another night yeah? I need to have two beers before cricket tomorrow so I'm going to the pub_

I groaned in disgust, as I picked up my phone and received this message. Scoffing, I put the phone down and sat on my computer chair, deep in thought.

I didn't even like the guy, I was only casually dating him at the time being because, well, to be frank just because I could. I wasn't leading the poor guy on and I kept insisting to him I wanted nothing serious, but at the same time he was like the stereotypical female, accepting of my wishes but thinking he could change my mind.

When you cancel existing plans to go to the pub, I don't think so.

I snapped out of being deep in thought and realised my predicament. I had spent a long time on my hair tonight, just to stay at home tonight on the computer or watching movies? I don't think so. I was all dressed up with nowhere to go.

I picked up the mobile, and began texting a few friends.

An hour slowly passed, with three out of five friends texting back saying they weren't free to do anything tonight. I knew I wouldn't hear from the other two tonight, or at least a lot later when it was too late to do anything.

So instead I got all dressed up and got on the tube to London city centre by myself. A lot of people were too scared to go out by themselves. Some were scared for their safety, while at the other end of the scale some were scared of the social repercussions of being seen out alone.

I was tough, I'd seen the face of danger quite a few times and could cleverly talk myself out, the times I couldn't I was able to physically remove myself one way or another. Besides, I wasn't planning on getting that drunk tonight, as I had to work tomorrow. However I was probably the poster child of 'going out for a quiet one and ending up stumbling through the door and passing out on the hallway' so I shouldn't make any assumptions yet.

There were plenty of pubs to choose from, and because it was a Friday night there were plenty of patrons for after work drinks. I chose a regular pub I went to with a number of friends, it was a pub I used to sneak into when I was underage. The first time I ever got drunk was here at the tender age of sixteen. Ahh, I'm full of class.

I walked in, and noticed that all three levels were quite full of people. I smirked inwardly to myself, plenty of groups of men to flirt with, and when I got bored I could go to a different level and the previous group would be none the wiser.

I cracked my knuckles for the dramatic effect, fluffed up my hair and then made my way to the bar for the kill.

I had somehow ended up on the dance floor with a guy I had been snogging most of the night. He was pretty cute, neat black hair, nice business suit. We had been dancing a little dirty on the dance floor, and alarm bells went off just a tad. I was a big flirt, but when it came to anything further than snogging I didn't go there. I was all talk, and I knew it.

"Should we go somewhere a little more quiet? Perhaps, my apartment?" The man (who's name was Desmond) asked, a sly smile on his face.

I didn't find this sleazy, at least not yet. He has every right to ask, or test the waters to see if I would go forward with what he wanted to do. It was if he tried to press forward and I didn't want to, then he would be upgraded to sleaze.

"Um, not tonight. Sorry Desmond, I have to work tomorrow, I definitely have to go home tonight." I said to him, stepping away from him. He however, took a step forward.

"Aw come on babe, I'll cook you breakfast and drive you tomorrow. What do you say?" Desmond asked me, wrapping an arm around my torso and leaning in for a kiss.

I had to suppress a smirk. How many girls had fallen for something similar, only to be tossed out of the apartment in the morning, or even earlier. I had said no, Desmond proceeded. He had now moved into sleaze territory. I had to remove myself from the situation before it got dangerous.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet, alright?" I smiled at Desmond, before slinking off.

My plan was to go to the toilet, slip out of the busy pub and then go home and sleep, and get up for work tomorrow. I was a drink away from getting drunk, it was beginning to get late, and if I stayed longer I'd have to deal with Desmond. No thanks.

As I was metres away from the toilet, a hand grabbed out to me. I spun around and found myself to face a young couple at the bar together. The girl was somewhere around my age, and was quite pretty even if she was a little bit of a chav, with bleach blonde hair and dark eyebrows which showed it wasn't her natural hair colour. It still suited her, but I bet she looked better with her natural hair colour. Her boyfriend had a dark complexion, and looked a little older than her.

"We've been watching you for a while. You don't seem too keen on him. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just remember that." The blonde girl informed me, sending me a small smile.

A lot of people wouldn't like to be spoken to like that, feeling that they were being babied or it was no one else's business. I however had to smile. Not many people care about their fellow neighbour these days, so it was absolutely lovely that this stranger was making sure I was ok.

"Awww, well thank you. I'll be fine, my plan is to go to the toilet and then do the old slip-a-roo by sneaking out and going home. I do have work tomorrow." I informed her.

"Well, alright. We'll keep a lookout for you just in case until you go home," The blonde stated with a frown but quickly chirped up "Nice to meet you by the way, I'm Rose."

"I'm Natalie. Thank you for looking out for me. Hopefully I'll seeya around." I smiled, and then looked at the man with her. He just blankly stared at me, and then I realised he still had yet to say something. I put it down to shyness and apathy.

As Rose said goodbye back I turned around and went into the toilet. I made my way into a cubicle.

After I finished my business in the cubicle I went to the sinks to wash my hands, but was greeted by a familiar person who was sitting on the small bench area that was next to the sinks.

"H-Hey Desmond. What are you doing in here?" I stammered out, uneasy that my plans to ditch him by sneaking out of the toilets were now foiled, and the fact that he had the balls to come in here in the first place.

"If you don't want to go back to mine, maybe we could have some fun in here instead?" He offered, and I rolled my eyes.

This guy had a big attitude and ego problem if he was going to push this hard when I had made it very clear it was not going to happen tonight. It was time to now be blunt.

I took a step forward, to give myself confidence and to empathise my point.

"Desmond, no. I need to go home. It isn't going to happen tonight." I firmly stated, keeping a blank face and looking him directly in the eyes.

"Okay, come sit on the bench with me. Let's talk a little more before you go home." Desmond suggested, patting the spare space next to where he was sitting.

I stopped to think about what he was proposing. I could stay out for just a little bit longer in order to have enough sleep before work tomorrow. Having some time to sober up a little before I hit the pillow would help kill a potential hangover tomorrow as well, so that was a good thing. It would also be easier to confirm to Desmond nothing was going to happen tonight, and I wouldn't have to worry if he was following me once I left.

A cheeky little snog before I left wouldn't go astray either.

"In the female toilets?" I asked, cocking up an eyebrow. "Well, okay. If you're game."

I propped myself up onto the bench. Ten seconds of silence followed, before Desmond pushed me onto my back, and his large frame hovered over my average sized one.

"Desmond what are you-" I squealed, but he cut me off by pushing his mouth to mine forcibly, and grabbed my face roughly in what he thought was probably a turn on, when in reality it was the opposite. Maybe that last snog wasn't such a good idea.

He began to trace his fingers up my leg, and kept going until he was just outside of my panties. It was now that he stopped kissing me to come up for air.

"What are you doing Desmond?" I screeched, and he quickly shut my mouth forcibly by grabbing my jaw roughly with his big hands.

"I'm going to finger you for a bit, make you really want me. Don't worry babe, you'll be enjoying this. I'm no rapist." Desmond smirked, and I slowed my breathing.

Okay, relax Natalie. There's a way out of this. Screaming won

't do anything, I'm a weak girl and he's much stronger. He might also panic and do something to me that may injure me or put me in jeopardy. It's a ladies' toilet in a busy pub. Someone will be coming in soon, there's no doubt about it. My best bet was to keep him talking, keep him distracted until help could come.

I was about to implement my plan, but luckily I was saved earlier than I thought. Rose came waltzing in, dragging her boyfriend by the wrist. The second Desmond noticed them; he quickly sat up, and adjusted the tent that had grown in his business pants.

I sat up quickly myself, and pulled my dress down.

There was silence for a few moments, until I approached Desmond. I threw a punch, before grabbing my bag and bolting out, darting down the stairs quickly before he could grab a bouncer. The downstairs area was quite packed, and I tried to weave through the crowds, but I ended up bumping into a few people and threw a sorry before I was outside in the street.

It was now that I slowed down as I made my way towards the station. However not too long after I hit the street, I heard two pairs of footsteps running towards me.

I quickly turned around, afraid it was Desmond and a bouncer but I was relieved to find Rose and her boyfriend, and my breathing then shallowed out again.

"Was that slime ball forcing himself onto you?" She asked me loudly, still panting from the run to catch up to me.

"I hope you're alright. That was a good punch." Her boyfriend said to me, and I smiled at him, this was the first thing he had said to me all night.

I looked down, feeling very awkward. I wanted to just get home and sleep, I didn't want awkward sympathies. I got into a bad situation, but I managed to escape. I didn't feel violated because I got out in the nick of time; in fact talking about it was the only thing making it feel worse. I'd survive.

"I-I'm fine thanks. I'm just going to get the tube home, and I'll be fine. Thanks though. For checking up on me." I awkwardly smiled, but began to back away slowly to empathise I was getting the hell out of there.

"Wait! You can't go home by yourself, it's too dangerous. Please, at least let us give you a ride home." Rose called out, reading my body language that I was trying to get out of their presences.

I was about to decline her kind offer, but then shut my mouth. A ride home would get me home a lot faster, which would mean more sleep for work tomorrow. I have in the past turned up to work with less sleep, and a lot more to drink the previous night, but it was awful and I should accept all the help I could get. Besides, more arguing meant more time it took to get home.

"Sure, I've got the directions on my iPhone. It should be easy enough." I smiled at her.

"iPhone? Oh, right, yeah. Phones these days are pretty smart aren't they? If you're able to get directions on it and all. I mean just a few years ago, like 2005 for example, they didn't have any of that." Rose said to me, as she grabbed me by my shoulders and started directing me to where their group had parked their vehicle, her boyfriend close behind.

"Oh god. In 2005 I still had a Nokia 3310. People thought it was outrageous that I had a mobile phone when I was thirteen, albeit an outdated one, even for then. Now you see seven year olds running around with smart phones and no one bats an eyelid." I ranted to Rose, only slurring my words a tiny bit as I was still in the delicate grey area between tipsy and drunk.

She said nothing, but stopped for a second to study my face intensely. I gave her a weird look and raised my eyebrows hoping for an answer, but didn't get one for a few moments, and until we were walking again.

"You were thirteen in 2005. That's...I don't know. It's amazing. Timelines are just so complicated even in the most simple situations." Rose remarked to me, her smile growing wider.

I took a few moments to try and understand what she meant. I was sobering up a little, but I was still tipsy as stated before. Maybe I was too affected by alcohol to completely understand what she meant?

"If you mean that it's weird that only five years ago I was just a kid, and now I'm eighteen, legally an adult, a lot more educated but still as ignorant, recently finished college yet I feel more lost than a child as this is the first time I'm without guidance when it comes to schooling, then yeah, timelines are weird like that, yo." I replied, my intelligent response becoming a lot more silly by the end, as my attention started to decline.

Rose turned to look back at Mickey, who shrugged his shoulders. I cocked my head, unsure why she was now shooting a look at Mickey.

"The Doctor is going to like you! Come on, let's hurry. I'm excited to see what he thinks of you." Rose grinned, moving her hand that was guiding me by my shoulders, to replace it onto my arm where she grabbed tight and started almost jogging, pulling me along to our destination.

* * *

Running word count: 2,605

**A/N: **So there's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Each chapter is going to be between 2500-3000 words long, depending what feels natural. I'll try and update once a week, but I go back to uni soon which is going to be full on, as well as the fact that before then I need to finish other stories for other fandoms which are over four years old. But even then, if I update weekly it's only about a page a day, that's manageable really.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took a while to get out. Uni started up again and it's really intense, unlike the past few years I've decided to put in lots of effort for my final year so I actually go to every class, and spend almost all my spare time studying. I've also been volunteering for the student union and I joined the cheerleading team so I don't have much time for writing anymore. I do plan on updating a lot more nowadays, I've been trying to do 1-2 pages a day and if I do this, I can easily update once a week. Just watch me

* * *

Rose eventually led me out to a wide-open area, where I assumed we would be meeting up with her friends.

"Mickey is just around for today. I'm travelling with two friends. There's The Doctor, who is the most amazing person you'll ever meet. Seriously, words do not do him justice about how brilliant he is." Rose remarked loudly, a huge smile on her face.

I looked behind her to specifically monitor Mickey's reaction. As her boyfriend I was guessing he wasn't too pleased to hear his girlfriend place another man on such a high pedestal, and openly admit this friend was more "amazing" than he was.

My assumptions were correct as the second Rose began her statement, Mickey had a sour look on his face that stayed there long after she finished.

I sent him a sad smile as I was unsure what to do, but I remained silent. I barely knew Rose and Mickey so it would be highly inappropriate to make a comment at this stage.

"Then there's Jack. Captain Jack Harkness," Rose began sarcastically, but then her tone became more serious "He's a huge flirt, so you better watch out. Right little pretty thing like you, he'll be all over you. He's not dangerous but I think you've had enough adventure for one night."

"Pssh, whatever. With practice I've become a master at getting rid of creepy guys. Nothing I can't handle." I winked at Rose, and began to lean on the blue 1950's style Police Call Box replica we were now standing in front of.

I knew what these things were as I had seen one in a museum with my father once. He then told me how he barely remembers a few being around when he was small and as he began to grow they were phased out. I had never seen this one here before, but didn't care to question it in my current state.

"So uh, yeah. This is the TARDIS. Just give me a second to explain everything to my friend who will be the transporter tonight." Rose said to me, taking a key from around her neck to open the door of this thing.

She threw a look back at me, obviously trying to read my reaction about why she was going into a little blue box to meet her friends but I only sent her a shrug. There were probably a few reasons why people would congregate in there and I would most likely find out soon anyway.

"Wait for me Rose. I wouldn't put it past that Doctor of yours to leave me stranded here." Mickey said to Rose in a dark, worried tone before quickly rushing in behind her.

Then everything went silent for a few minutes, besides the sound of River Thames gently crashing nearby.

A few people were walking by and gave me weird looks as I was now sitting next to the police box (Or "TARDIS" as Rose had called it) on the ground with my legs crossed.

I heard the door open and I turned my head quickly to see a man come out. He turned to me and grinned widely.

"Hello." He greeted, not letting his grin falter.

"Hi. Look, I'm really tired and my buzz is draining rapidly. Would you mind sitting next to me if you want to talk?" I asked but then realised how rude I sounded and lightened up "Sorry"

He said nothing, but sat down directly in front of me. It was then I was able to get a good look at him. I couldn't get a good look at his stature with him sitting down, but I found myself rolling my eyes at how stereotypically good-looking he was.

Dark short hair that was in a stylish cut, bright blue eyes that one weaker than me could easily get lost in, one of those rare sort of smiles that could light up an entire room and to top it all off he had a very strong jaw line.

"Rose said we were having a guest. I had o be a good host and come out to introduce myself. I'm Captain Jack Harkness." The man introduced, not dropping his cheesy smile as he offered his hand.

I smiled back and took it, to be polite mostly considering how nasty my next comment was going to sound.

"I don't know what's more pretentious. The fact that you use your title when introducing yourself in a social setting, or the fact that you use your full name." I smirked at him, moving my legs from being crossed to hugging them into my chest.

"Oh, ouch. It looks like you attempted to hurt my feelings, which may have worked on a weaker man than myself." This 'Jack' guy smirked, not deterred by my negative remarks.

"Look, I'm sorry. When sober I'm not really a bitch, or this straight forward. I would usually keep all these thoughts inside my head." I said to him, smiling softly as I began to soften up when I realised he was still being polite despite what I was saying.

"No, it's fine. I'm used to being able to charm my way into anyone's heart. Men like a challenge, right?" Jack asked me, and I felt annoyance with him rise in my body again.

"Because every woman likes being objectified to the point of being referred to as a 'challenge'?" I retorted sarcastically.

He went to open his mouth, but a second person coming out of the police box stopped him from saying his reply. I looked on, waiting for this stranger to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor. Rose told me all about your night tonight and said you were stuck and needed a lift home?" The stranger said to me.

"Hey, um, yeah. If that's alright, don't want you guys to have to go out of your way." I said to him, looking down in embarrassment. I always felt a bit guilty and embarrassed when someone I know asked someone they know to do me a favour, and this was no different.

"That is absolutely fine, if you need to get somewhere you definitely stumbled across the right person. I can take you anywhere in the universe. What's your full name? I like knowing about a person I just met, it adds to my knowledge bank." The stranger (The Doctor?) asked me, being eccentric the entire time.

Before I could even question what in the world he meant by saying 'the universe' Jack spoke up.

"Apparently it's pretentious using full names around her." Jack said, but sent me a wink to show he was being sarcastic in a joking way and was not really serious. I just made a face at him back.

"It's pretentious to refer to yourself as 'Captain Jack Harkness' when introducing yourself outside of whatever your captain duties entail. Plus you're wearing a world war two coat, anything you do or say just screams pretentious," I said to Jack but then turned to The Doctor to introduce myself "I'm Natalie Williams"

"Ease up on Captain Jack, he needs something to feel important, right? Besides I can't really talk about pretentiousness, my title is 'The Doctor'" The Doctor responded.

"Where'd you get 'The Doctor' from anyway? It's kinda goofy, but it's cool, and unique. I like it." I smiled at The Doctor, as he took a few steps back towards the police box.

"That's the first time someone has thought into my title and questioned it in a long time, besides from the usual 'Doctor Who?' Natalie Williams, I like you." The Doctor grinned.

I only beamed as a response. It was basic human instinct to be liked. If we learn someone doesn't like us for any reason, we either lash out and get angry, or get offended and sad. But when we find out someone likes us, we get the opposite effect. We feel all warm and fuzzy inside. That was me right now, plus alcohol, yeah, I was beaming.

"First girl to not fall for my charms either, even the wink didn't break down her walls. You're an interesting one." Jack remarked to me.

"I like you more. Now come on, the night is moving on. Rose said you have work tomorrow, I feel sorry for you, you'll be in such a state when you wake up tomorrow." The Doctor said, stepping into the TARDIS.

As I was still sitting on the ground, Jack got up first and offered me his hand to get up. In my drunken state I was having difficulty getting up so I accepted it, but then rolled my eyes at how he took it as a 'success'

I then followed The Doctor into the TARDIS, unsure of what to expect, and boy was I surprised.

* * *

The next morning, I was in a bad state. I'd definitely had worse hangovers, but I definitely felt groggy and I had that annoying pain in your head that was a headache technically, but felt different to your normal non-hangover headaches.

I was also dead tired, I probably only got three or four hours sleep.

However, that was the easy part to deal with. I was able to drag myself out of bed, eat some toast, pop a few painkillers and down a Berocca before running out the door to get to the bus stop in time.

No, I had to deal with really freaking weird memories from last night. Meeting Rose and Mickey was normal. Captain Jack the flirt was normal, hell even "The Doctor" appearing out of a blue police box was fairly normal.

Then, when I stepped in after being told this was my ride home, the thing was bigger on the inside. It was tiny on the outside, but stepping in, it was the size of a hotel. I didn't question it in my drunken state, I shrugged and said there was obviously a purpose and a way it could somehow be bigger, as I was seeing it with my own two eyes. The Doctor then claimed he "liked me even more" after that remark.

So then he uses it to fly me home, we step out of the box and were smack bang in the middle of my street, twenty seconds later.

The Doctor mumbled something about how "lucky I was" that 2010 was easy to navigate and I could have accidentally ended up back or forwards in time.

So that happens, and then I was at home. I remember I didn't know how to say goodbye, it was always awkward meeting people and spending time with them or having a conversation when you knew you'd never see them again. In my drunken state I said that to all four of them.

The Doctor then piped up we should all go on one adventure together, and that he would pick me up at six o' clock, giving me two hours after work to get ready and relax. Rose was ecstatic and said she'd love to have "another girl" on board, and Jack seemed pretty pleased too. Mickey just said he wouldn't be there as The Doctor was taking him home now, and he didn't quite like the idea of travelling through time with a 900 year old alien, and a man from the 51st century. No idea what he meant, but I had no time to ask for the story.

Of course none of this actually would have happened. I'm sure I passed out in the car or on the street and then had some crazy dream. I usually didn't dream or hallucinate on alcohol, but this time I had.

I believed I met Rose, Mickey, Jack and The Doctor, I just know I must have passed out or blacked out after the police box replica, and my crazy mind made up the rest, probably through a dream on the way back.

I smiled as I replayed the memories over and over in my mind as I was working, in the deli department of a supermarket. A few customers seemed happy as I served them that I had a wide smile on my face; at least it seemed to make it less obvious I was very hungover. Dream or not, it was a pretty rad experience either way.

It was now more than obvious it was all just a dream, as it was eight pm and there was no sign of the four I met the previous night. I did shower after work as I always do, but I didn't even bother getting ready, as I knew it wouldn't happen. Two hours past the time they said they'd pick me up, definitely not true.

I was now snuggled on the couch with a blanket and my pyjamas, watching some trashy American reality crap.

The first sign that something weird was going to happen was that my cat jumped up from it's rested state, and immediately began hissing at something unknown. I had no idea what it was, it was unlike my cat who was now quite senior to have the energy to go from a resting position to immediately be on it's feet, back raised and quite distressed, letting out loud hisses. Especially at nothing in particular.

Then that's when the noises started. I couldn't quite explain it, as it was like nothing I had ever heard before. It was a strange kind of whirring sound, and it had appeared out of nowhere. I was too scared to look out of my window, what could this thing be, and what if I open the curtain and find a creepy looking thing staring back at me? I find being home alone scary enough and always have to have the curtains and blinds shut constantly, add this to the mix, I was a little freaked out.

I then heard a knock at my door. It wasn't too loud, but it was a firm two knocks.

Oh god, oh god, oh god what do I do? My first reaction was to call the police. But then I knew that was silly.

"Hey officer, I heard a whirring noise, my cat hissed and someone only gave two knocks at my door."

I knew they'd instantly just assume it was something normal. In fact, it most probably was. It was only eight PM on a Saturday night; tonnes of people would still be up and about. For those going out, their nights still had yet to start.

I was still a little bit freaked out, but when I let my nerves settle and thought in a more practical manner I worked up the courage to open the door.

I smoothed out my pyjama top, thankful I was still wearing a bra, and pulled down my pyjama shorts to make sure I looked a little more presentable before heading over to the front door and opening it up just a crack.

I gasped in shock and closed the door whilst my brain stopped functioning for a moment, but then opened it again as I now had a guest at the door, and I had to double check if who I really thought was at the door really was.

"Thought it was all just a dream didn't you?" Captain Jack Harkness grinned at me, and I crossed my arms, ready to deal with his cockiness.

I however then shook my head and smiled, dropping my arms. There was no need to be rude, he was telling the truth. I kind of liked his greeting too, it was cocky in a way, but it was confident. I'd rather be stuck on a desert island with a friendly and confident guy than a guy and awkward one.

Maybe I was a bit too hard on the guy last night. Usually I'd apologise, but in reality it would most likely make things more awkward, so it was perhaps best just to move on.

"Um, yeah, I kind of did. I believed I met you guys and stuff, but I didn't believe the whole police box-TARDIS time travelling thing that got me home. I assumed I just slept in the car and dreamt it all up." I confessed to Jack, biting my lip a little due to the social anxiety seeping through me.

"What's that got to do with the fact we agreed to hang out with you tonight? That could have still happened in the car." Jack said to me, raising an eyebrow.

"I um…in that case, it would have just been a dream. But judging from your reaction, you ARE from the magical blue box just trying to trick me otherwise, you're also late, so that skewed my thoughts." I said to Jack confidently, however a blush was growing on my face, I could feel my face heating up.

"Nah, I'm just stirring you. This would be the part where I'd hug you as a greeting and a way to shrug off what I just joked about, but judging from your attitude towards me last night, maybe it's not for the best." Jack said to me, and although he sounded serious he was sending me a wide smile to show to not take it too seriously.

"Oh, no, that's fine. I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't in the best mood. Different people have different greetings, I only go in for a hug with close friends, but I've never denied one." I shrugged, but smiled to show him I wasn't completely apathetic.

"Well then." He smiled brightly, leaning in and squeezing me quite tightly before letting me go.

* * *

Running word count: 5539

I'm doing a running word count as I'm curious about how many words my story will be, the word count on here isn't accurate as it doesn't take into account introductions.


End file.
